warriorcatsfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Gebruiker:Nevellicht
Over mij Hey, leuk dat je eens op mijn profielpagina kijkt! Ik ben 11 jaar en ben een meisje. Ik woon thuis met twee huisdieren, een hond en een kat. Ik hou echt superveel van hen! Want ik ben ook een echte dierenliefhebber! Ik ben ook vaak bezig met school en buiten school ben ik vaak bezig met schrijven, tekenen, de poes verwennen en lezen. Ik lees ook vaak in Warrior Cats en ben vaak actief op de W.C. wiki. Zo, nu weet je al wat meer over me! ;-) Ik als krijgskat Als krijgskat heet ik Nevellicht. Ik vind dat echt een mooie naam. En de naam komt ook voor in een fanfiction van mij (maar wel wat later). Ik ben een dappere vrouwtjeskrijgskat die goede krabbels en beten kan uitdelen. Ik ben wit met donkere en grijze strepen. Ik woon in de DonderClan, aan het meer. En ik hou zoveel van Sparwolk, maar hij woont in een andere Clan. Ik ben de dochter van... Nou, dat kan ik eigenlijk niet zeggen. Anders is het een spoiler voor mijn fanfiction. Meer informatie over mijn broers en zussen kan ik ook niet zeggen... Daarvoor moet je mijn fanfictions lezen! Ik ga even reclame maken en een linkje naar mijn fanfictions plaatsen xD Nevellichts fanfictions Favoriete katten * Blauwster (ze kon haar Clan goed leiden en is heel wijs) * Mistvoet (ze is een geweldige commandant en is heel loyaal) * Spikkelblad(ze is zo wijs! Ik vind het wel leuk dat ze in de boeken blijft verschijnen) * Gaaiveder(ik vind hem wel leuk met zijn sarcasme) * Kwiklicht(ze is altijd eigenwijs maar is wel loyaal) * Vuurster(natuurlijk! Hij is een goede leider) * Zilverstroom(ik vind het jammer dat ze moest doodgaan) Minst favoriete katten Ik heb eigenlijk geen katten die ik niet leuk vind, maar hier zijn er een paar: * Tijgerster (deuuu Het is zo erg wat hij allemaal gedaan heeft) * Havikwind (wat hij met motvleugel gedaan heeft. Hij is net zoals zijn vader) * Aspels (hij was gewoon jaloers op Braamklauw) * Kraaiveder (waarom heeft hij zo veel poezen gehad? En nog jonkies ook!) Fanfiction Ik ben bezig met een fanfiction. Ik vind schrijven super leuk, maar het is wel moeilijk om namen te verzinnen die nog niet zijn gebruikt. Ik kan wel al een klein beetje spoileren. 'Dauwpels is een jonge, trouwe comandant van de DonderClan. Alle Clans wonen in vrede aan het meer, maar Dauwpels beseft dat er iets niet pluis is in haar Clan. Ze moet vinden wat; anders wordt haar Clan vernietigd!' Ik hoop dat ik je heb kunnen overtuigen om binnen een tijdje mijn fanfictions te lezen. Als er nog tips zijn, laat het dan zeker weten! Mijn poes Ik wil heel graag iets zeggen over mijn poes, want ik hou van haar! Hier zijn een aantal dingen over haar: * Ze is echt totaal geen schootkat, maar soms durft ze wel al eens op mijn schoot komen te zitten. * Ze is echt super lief. Ze heeft nog nooit gebeten en nog nooit gekrabd. (tenzij bij mij dan. Maar ik had een stukje vlees vast dus dat telt niet xD ) * Ze houdt van mayonaise. Ja, geloof het of niet, ze houdt van mayonaise! * Dom van me dat ik dat hier niet eerder gezegd had: ze heet Shiva * Ze is 16 jaar en ze wordt 17 op 7 april ( de dag waarop ze verjaart heb ik gewoon helemaal zelf gekozen, want... kijk gewoon naar het volgende xD ) * Ze werd gevonden door m'n papa toen ik nog niet geboren was. (daarom dus...) Toen was ze nog een klein kittentje. En nu is ze een oude huiskat xD * Ze... Ja, je kan het al raden, ze is een vrouwtjeskat * Soms als ze goed gegeten heeft jaagt ze binnen op stof. Of andere dingen. En ook soms van die insecten. Hmm, lekker hoor... * Soms-ook als ze goed gegeten heeft- slaat ze op mijn hond. Met haar pootje zo tegen de bil van Spike. Hilarisch! * Oh, ja natuurlijk! Ze is wit met zwarte vlekken en gele ogen. * Ze komt ook voor in een fanfiction van me. Haar naam blijft gewoon hetzelfde xD * Tegenwoordig wordt ze altijd ziek voor de winter begint. Maar ja, ze leeft nog dus.. * Ze heeft ook veel bijnamen. de populairste is Poezekop, ik weet het: raar, maar ze let alleen maar op de "oe" klank en daarmee. Als je bv: appelmoes zegt, luistert ze ook Mijn hond Ik weet niet waarom ik ook iets over mijn hond ga zeggen, maar ik heb ook al iets over m'n kat gezegd dus dan ga ik het natuurlijk ook voor mijn hond doen. * Hij heet Spike. je spreekt het niet uit als Spike, maar op zo een engelse manier * Hij is 13 jaar en verjaart op 4 januari (dat heb ik NIET zelf uitgevonden xD) * Hij houdt van kusjes en knuffeltjes en zo. Ja, hij is echt een schoothondje en altijd als ik zit klimt hij op me en smeert hij m'n gezicht vol met speeksel xD * Als hij kan, dan wilt hij heel graag katten aanvallen en hij zou ze kunnen vermoorden. Dat is nog nooit gebeurd (gelukkig maar xD), ik heb ook een kat, maar die valt hij niet aan, omdat hij weet dat ze "de baas" is over hem. * Spike heeft ook bijnamen, de meest gebruikte is Spikkel. * Zijn ras is een jack russel. Die hondjes hebben van die korte hangende oortjes. Bij hem is dat anders, hij heeft rechtopstaande oortjes, en nee, daarmee, is hij niet in valide xD * Hij had vroeger ook een vriendje, Darco, op 12 maart, ze waren echt beste vriendjes * Hij speelt graag met een tennisbal, hij kan er wel weken mee spelen! Andere speeltjes kauwt hij zo kapot! * Hij is wit met bruine vlekken en heeft een stompje als staart, vroeger was dat normaal voor dat ras dat ze die eraf knipten. *Hij is geboren in een nestje van zeven puppies. Favoriete tekstje in Warrior Cats : Grijsstreep: "Dank je." : Zilverstroom: "Stomme idioot! Wat doe je in mijn territorium?" : Grijsstreep: "Verdrinken?" : Zilverstroom: "Waarom verdrink je je niet in je eigen territorium?" : Grijsstreep: "Ja, maar wie zou me daar dan komen redden?" : : —Zilverstroom nadat ze Grijsstreep heeft gered uit de rivier : Foto's van mijn huisdiertjes thumb|Dit is mijn hond, Spike! thumb|Dit is mijn poes, Shiva. De foto is van erg dichtbij getrokken xD thumb|Dit is Darco. Ik ben erg blij dat ik deze foto heb kunnen maken xD thumb|Dit is alweer een foto van Darco xD Jammer genoeg is hij al overleden... thumb|Het is niet echt zo'n mooie foto, maar het is super moeilijk om een foto te maken als Shiva niet mee werkt. thumb|Aw, deze foto vind ik zo mooi! thumb|Shiva kwam iets te dicht bij de camera xD Eigen wiki!!! Ik heb samen met Blauwster1 een wiki opgericht, neem gerust een kijkje! https://ruimte.fandom.com/nl/wiki/Ruimte_wiki Ik heb ook een andere wiki, samen met Vuurster 1, neem daar ook gerust eens een kijkje! https://de-rare-wezens.fandom.com/nl/wiki/De_rare_wezens_wiki